The ending is not always happy
by Tsuki89Hikari
Summary: En la vida de los defensores de las justicias hay personas que perecen en medio de los enfrentamientos, a pesar del dolor, los héroes deben de continuar hacia adelante para defender sus ideales, pero todo eso está a punto de cambiar cuando dos personas que pensaron nunca volver a verlas regresan, causando una conmoción sin precedentes, donde habrá tristeza, combates e incluso amor.
1. El retorno del pasado

The ending is not always happy….

Muchos pensarán que ser un héroe es algo genial porque tienes la oportunidad de marcar una diferencia pero pocas personas saben la dura realidad a la que se enfrentan en cada situación de riesgo ya que de manera lamentable algunos pierden la vida en ciertos enfrentamientos con los enemigos que buscan hacer el mal a los demás. Pero esto solo es el inicio de lo que llegó a ocurrir dentro del equipo de Young Justice, tener que asimilar la perdida de uno de los integrantes originales: Wally West ocasionó un inmenso dolor para todos sin embargo tantas cosas misteriosas suceden que unos cuantos acontecimientos pueden cambiar o es posible que el velocista optimista de KidFlash aún siga vivo, tal vez haya una pequeña esperanza en medio de la oscuridad que se comenzó a expandirse en distintas maneras. Era un día normal dentro de la sede de la Atalaya hasta que el equipo comenzó a desmoronarse de manera paulatina, no obstante, todo fue un plan oculto para poder comenzar a armar distintos equipos que tuvieron como objetivo atacar a sus adversarios. No justifico sus acciones sin embargo fue por un bien mayor aunque los lazos de confianza tal vez se vean más afectados. Es difícil averiguar quien carga un peso más considerable sobre sus hombros. . . He aquí donde les hago recordar que todos tarde o temprano cometemos errores, no somos jueces en este mundo, solo formamos nuestros destinos con las propias decisiones que elegimos ya sean buenas o malas.

Dentro de esos jóvenes héroes se encontró Tim Drake, de seguro muchos desconocen o saben muy poca información acerca del tercer Robin de Batman sin embargo creo que es importante conocer más de este chico que, aunque no sea acróbata como Dick Grayson, él chico rudo de Jason Todd, ha demostrado distintas habilidades a sus dos predecesores. Aunque no lo demostrará a simple vista era en cierta forma tímido en algunos tipos de situaciones que no involucraron a una misión o combate. Siempre tuvo lazos fuertes con Nightwing pero como él mayor se retiró por un tiempo tras la muerte de su mejor amigo, Wally West, los integrantes de la BatFamily lograron separarse aún más de lo que estuvieron. Es algo irónico la forma en que siempre las personas aprendemos de todo lo que nos sucede, independiente de que sea un aspecto bueno o malo, ciertas características seguirán de forma constante, unos no están, otros llegan en los momentos más inesperados, pero en el caso de los vigilantes, héroes o justicieros, esto adquiere más intensidad. ¿Podrán volver a ser un equipo en su totalidad? Nadie lo supo con certeza pues en medio del dolor surgió la desesperación, cosa que aprovecharon los villanos para hacer de las suyas al realizar distintos ataques a las principales ciudades del mundo, donde seres inocentes perecieron, ocasionado un golpe bajo además de directo a la moral de los defensores del bien, ¿Qué podría hacerse? Incluso en Justice League empezaron a ocurrir varios desacuerdos en cuanto a la organización o lo que debió de hacerse en fin de solucionar tal crisis a nivel global. Los menores fueron los que recibieron un mayor impacto ante evidente división de perspectivas, ¿Alguien podrá ayudarlos con las dificultades que iban apareciendo cada vez más? Ya depende de las decisiones que tomen a lo largo del tiempo.

El tercer joven que adquirió el manto adquirió la identidad de Red Robin, pues sintió que necesitó cierta independencia del caballero de la noche aunque nunca pudo ser libre por completo ni siquiera su predecesor, Richard Grayson, o más conocido como "Dick", aspecto que no causó molestia alguna al mayor, ahora estuvo dentro de la Mansión Wayne, su mirada estuvo algo perdida porque experimentó tanta confusión dentro de sus pensamientos al no saber cual camino era el más correcto, nunca quiso defraudar a sus compañeros de equipo ni traicionarlos, no obstante, los secretos fueron un factor dentro de la "BatFamily" cuando murió Jason Todd fue un duro acontecimiento para Bruce sin embargo también resultó en un shock para el pequeño Tim, desde temprana edad tomó fotografías de sus dos predecesores, imágenes que ocultó dentro de su computadora ya que no deseó que nadie las encontrará, era vergonzoso todavía guardarlas, observarlas con nostalgia pero a la vez una punzada de un inmenso dolor lo invadió al verlas, apreció mucho a Jay sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de conocerlo, ¿Por qué lo asesinaron? Dentro de su habitación lloró en absoluto silencio al imaginar como sería si sus padres aún siguieran aquí, a pesar de que lo descuidaron demasiado, nunca dejó de amarlos ni guardar los lindos momentos que compartió con su madre, ella era hermosa, dulce, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo interés por los bienes materiales, por su parte a Tim el dinero no fue una prioridad, eso no es algo necesario sin embargo admitió su utilidad porque facilitó conseguir cosas. No podría ser un mejor Robin que sus antecesores, lo cual empezó a darle frustración, inseguridad en sus propias habilidades, no obstante, frente a los demás tuvo que aparentar que todo marchó bien, entre sus responsabilidades de la Universidad, las empresas, misiones y otros pendientes acabaron con sus niveles de energía, tantas noches de insomnio, analizando la información de los oponentes. . . Era innegable que fue agotador. En un intento de obtener un poco de tranquilidad salió del lugar que a veces llegó a asfixiarlo, su vestimenta consistió en un conjunto de ropa casual, nada demasiado llamativo, pero tampoco tan informal, sin darse cuenta llegó a cierto callejón, por alguna razón sintió un escalofrió en lo más profundo de su ser hasta que de pronto notó la presencia de un sujeto en el mismo sitio, antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento. Aquel desconocido portó un casco rojo, una chaqueta de cuero junto a unas pistolas en una de sus manos, vaya…Por primera vez experimentó temor contra uno de sus oponentes, ¿Y cómo saber si sus intenciones fueron buenas o malas? No daba con su identidad, no hay datos ni nada de un villano con tales características en la base de información de la computadora central de la Baticueva.

—¿Quién eres? —fue la única pregunta que realizó luego de tal giro repentino de los acontecimientos, algo temeroso de dar con la verdad, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa en el segundo en que él retiró su casco, no pudo ser cierto, pero lo presenció en esos instantes, era Jason Todd, quiso abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que hizo falta a Bruce, Dick y a su propia persona sin embargo solo recibió una mirada de total desprecio, dejándolo confundido y hasta triste, al parecer algo cambió en él, lució más agresivo que en las fotos cuando fue el segundo Robin. ¿Qué podía hacer? No era una persona cercana, aunque eso no lo detuvo, haría el intento de encontrar unas respuestas a las tantas dudas que surgieron en su mente. —Jason…soy Tim Drake, creo que sabes quien soy, pero por favor, dime, ¿Cómo estás vivo? —maldijo al ser pésimo en expresar sus ideas de una mejor manera, su timidez a veces fue un claro impedimento en unos cuantos encuentros, por ejemplo, en el presente actual. Lejos de hablar, él contrario solo se acercó para darle una patada directa en la zona de su abdomen, causando que un líquido carmesí saliera de su cavidad bucal a causa del dolor interno que originó dicha acción. —¿Por qué haces esto? No te he hecho nada…—desvió su mirada hacia otra dirección mientras cayó al suelo, era vulnerable porque la aparición del mayor hizo surgir un extraño sentimiento dentro de su corazón, estaba feliz de que estuviera bien a pesar del recibimiento que tuvo con el segundo Robin.

—¿Todavía lo preguntas, reemplazo? No solo me quitaste el lugar como compañero de Bruce, te convertiste en el hermano de Nalwing, compañero de mis amigos, ¡Te detesto, idiota! ¡¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?! ¡Representas debilidad, no tienes la suficiente fuerza para defenderte! No puedo creer que Bruce tomará tan pésima decisión. Te haré experimentar un dolor más grande. —expresó con molestia en sus facciones pero igual demostró rencor ante él menor, lo cual dejó sin palabras a Red Robin, cerró sus parpados hasta que varias lagrimas escaparon sin permiso de sus ojos, sin embargo antes de que pudiera levantarse, él contrario se marchó tal como apareció, dejándolo solo con esa sensación de agonía, tal vez una parte de lo que dijo era verdad, fue alguien que ocupó un espacio vacío, uno que dejó predecesor, con algo de dificultad logró ponerse de pie, lo mejor sería regresar o ir a su departamento pues de vez en cuando para tener algo de espacio personal iba a quedarse durante unos cuantos días. Después procedería a informar lo que sucedió al resto de la familia, no tuvo los suficientes ánimos para hacerlo ahora. Mordió su labio inferior a la vez que emprendió camino hacia un edificio en particular, subió al quinto piso, dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus pantalones, abrió la puerta hasta que entró al cuarto, colocó seguro en la cerradura, observó a su alrededor con algo de frustración, dejándose caer al piso, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas sin poder detener su llanto.

—¿Q-Qué te hicieron, Jay? ¿P-Por qué me odias tanto? Yo te quiero a pesar de que nunca nos relacionamos, te admiró todavía, quiero entenderte, cuidarte, estar a tú lado, ¿Acaso eso es mucho pedir? Tan solo dame una oportunidad, prometo no decepcionarte ni abandonarte. —dijo para sí mismo mientras sus ojos comenzaron a hincharse a causa de las lágrimas que cada vez fueron más frecuentes, de nuevo esa sensación de soledad adquirió tal fuerza hasta dejarlo en medio de un trance, donde un montón de recuerdos del pasado aparecieron dentro de su mente. Supo desde un inicio que no era la mejor opción para nadie, todos los demás siempre prefirieron a Richard, ¿Cómo culparlos? Su "hermano" destacó en cualquier aspecto sin siquiera hacer el mínimo intento, brilló más que los rayos de sol, sus ojos recordaban al amplio firmamento o al inmenso mar, su linda sonrisa fue cautivante que dejó al propio Tim algo hipnotizado, esa clase de pensamientos ocasionaron mucha vergüenza, pero de manera inevitable consideró así a "Nightwing". Luego de que transcurrieron algunas horas no tardó en ir a su respectiva habitación, cayó rendido a la cama, quedándose dormido porque estaba exhausto de manera física y emocional. Lo que está a punto de suceder causará un cambio drástico a partir de ahora en adelante, la luz y la oscuridad estarán presentes en cada uno de los sucesos que ocurran en el futuro. ¿Creen que podrá triunfar el bien y la justicia? Eso no te lo diré yo…porque deberás descubrirlo conforme avancen o retrocedan todos los involucrados en este giro sorpresivo.


	2. Mí razón de existir eres tú

Luego de varias horas Tim comenzó a despertar, dándose cuenta de que no era un sueño lo que tanto lo atormentó pues el retorno del segundo Robin fue una realidad a la que todos deberían enfrentarse, algo que no sería nada fácil en especial para los integrantes de la "BatFamily", él joven rebelde de Jason Todd siguió con vida pero desconoció en que consistieron sus objetivos, tuvo miedo, no pudo negarlo porque tendría que enfrentarse a las inseguridades que desde sus inicios como compañero de Batman empezaron a atacarlo de manera constante, esa ansiedad de demostrar que podría cumplir con todos los retos que conllevó ser un héroe ya que existieron complicaciones dentro de su equipo, familia e incluso amigos o compañeros de vital importancia, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para evitar que todo comenzará a desmoronarse, la frustración que de manera lenta lo albergó al observar con sus propios ojos como los lazos iban rompiéndose hasta hacerse más débiles y en ciertos casos desaparecieron, dejando claro un mensaje oculto: _Nada ni nadie puede detener el tiempo, cada segundo puede marcar el inicio o la destrucción de las cosas, por eso es indispensable que las personas estén listas pues el final aún no está escrito a causa de que varios sucesos sucederán y atacarán sus vidas cotidianas, el balance entre la luz…como la oscuridad dependerá de las decisiones que elijan a lo largo de esta difícil travesía. _¿Qué podría ocurrir dentro de los días siguientes? Nunca alcanzaría a explicarlo…solo ese mal presentimiento cobró una mayor fuerza dentro de sus pensamientos, ¿por qué dolió tanto el rechazo de Jason? ¿acaso no alcanzaría a encontrar una solución factible a esta dulce agonía que lo consumía de forma despiadada sin siquiera tener un poco de compasión al atormentarlo a lo largo de los años? Siempre tuvo una pregunta, ¿cuál es la razón por la que todos los que portaron en algún momento el disfraz de Robin sufran? Tal respuesta no ha podido encontrar, pensó con amargura que incluso Steph experimentó la soledad, ella quien fue la única mujer que logró obtener el título de compañera de Batman como la chica maravilla, ganó reconocimiento, apoyo y también pudo apoderarse de su corazón, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos ante los lindos recuerdos que ambos compartieron, pero lo echó a perder, ¿no es así? Una voz hizo eco en su mente, diciéndole: _Sirves para causar sufrimiento a los más cercanos a ti, no puedes controlarlo, te encargas de que ellos pasen por tantos problemas a causa tuya, deberías desaparecer, pero sabes bien que eres egoísta, los necesitas…requieres de su presencia, pues puedes sentirte vivo al ocupar los espacios vacíos que dejaron otros, que asco das, Timothy Drake, ¿tú función consiste en ser un reemplazo, alguien que puede brindar equilibrio durante algunos días? Déjame decirte la única verdad que tú y yo logramos averiguar, tú corazón funciona para endulzar sus rutinas, no obstante, luego puedes llegar a hacerlo añicos. ¿Es necesario que te haga recordar las muertes de tus padres? Claro que no fueron los mejores sin embargo si fueras más fuerte y menos inseguro…pudiste hacer algo diferente para cambiar el curso de tales acontecimientos, ¿quieres gritar mí pequeño, Tim? No requieres de mí permiso, aunque eso no servirá ya que nada cambiará mí Red Robin, tú eres el veneno embriagante que tiene oculto un gran poder…aunque todavía no lo sepas, que mis palabras te afecten o consigan sacar esa fuerza interior de tú alma radica en la fuerza de voluntad que yace olvidada en ese cuerpo que a simple vista parece tan frágil...y es letal para sus peores enemigos. _

La angustia cobró fuerza a cada segundo que transcurrió pues de nuevo sintió que estuvo solo a pesar de que tuvo a personas importantes en su vida, todos algún día formarían sus familias, encontrarían el amor, pero esos aspectos fueron imposibles para alguien tan inseguro, al menos esa era la percepción que tuvo de sí mismo, un grito de desesperación escapó de sus labios mientras que varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo a causa del llanto que ocasionó la llegada de su predecesor, ese encuentro en aquel callejón no solo provocó heridas físicas, las cicatrices que ocultó dentro de su alma comenzaron a arder hasta dejarlo con la sensación de quemarse vivo como si estuviera en una hoguera, en pocas palabras, pudo compararlo con las llamas del infierno, cerró sus ojos a la vez que su cuerpo empezó a temblar porque un ataque de ansiedad se hizo presente ahora mismo, ¿qué más faltaba para hacerlo infeliz? ¿por qué no pudo encontrar algo de paz en medio de tanto dolor? Tantas muertes que afectaron a su estabilidad emocional, el único consuelo consistió en saber que nadie más lo vería en ese estado miserable, nunca permitiría que algún integrante de la BatFamily lo viera así, no dejaría que volvieran a llamarlo débil o inservible, les demostraría que volvería a levantarse de esta dura caída. Sin embargo, de repente escuchó unos ruidos inusuales, quedándose en shock al ver que unas de las ventanas de su departamento estaban abiertos, las había cerrado… ¿qué era esto? Hasta que de manera repentina sintió que alguien lo sujetó de la cintura, un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo, así que no perdió el tiempo en averiguar la identidad de la otra persona, pero cuando volteo para encarar de frente al intruso, ahogó un pequeño sollozo de miedo en el instante en que descubrió de que se trataba de su "hermano", quien alguna vez le dedicó su espectáculo en el circo…quien perdió a sus padres esa noches ya que fueron asesinados, siempre recordaría las expresiones de dolor en él niño que perdió todo en un segundo, quedándose huérfano, esos recuerdos permanecieron a pesar de que pasaron los años porque fue de los pocos momentos que compartió con sus progenitores, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del mayor, dejándose caer en el suelo mientras cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—N-No me veas, nunca quise ser débil, lo siento por decepcionarte siempre…era comprensible que escogieras a Damián para que fuera el nuevo Robin, jamás podré ser como tú o Jay, disculpa, Dick, siempre voy a decepcionar a quienes más quiero, solo soy un chico más, deseo estar solo, en algún momento te darás cuenta que no me necesitas, saliste adelante cuando perdiste a tus padres, confió en que algún día sonreirás, algo verdadero porque esas expresiones de felicidad que muestras a los demás no funcionan conmigo, sé que sufres por lo que ha pasado…perdiste a Wally, era tú mejor amigo, tal vez muchos dicen que rompiste muchos corazones, que resultaste ser todo un casanova y enamoras a las mujeres con facilidad…sin embargo, ninguna pudo obtener tú corazón, ¿verdad? Entonces, creo que en un futuro encontrarás a la persona indicada para ti, Richard, nunca dejaré de apoyarte en cualquier situación o problema que enfrentemos, soy tú hermano, ¿no es así? T-Te quiero mucho, no importa lo que ocurra, tendrás todo mí ayuda cuando no sepas que hacer, solo sirvo para ocupar los espacios vacíos que dejaron los demás, por lo que da igual lo que soy…no me perdonaría verte sufrir de nuevo. —apenas pudo hablar a causa del llanto, pero todo pasó tan rápido ya que al alzar su mirada encontró que las expresiones del rostro ajeno mostraron una frialdad sin precedentes, dejándolo temeroso de lo que pudiera decir, estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, él contrario lo acorraló contra la pared hasta que lo jaló de los cabellos con brusquedad, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo de incomodidad por la acción de "Nightwing", no entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero ocurrió el incidente con Jason…ahora fue el turno de Dick, ¿cuáles eran sus errores? Intentó zafarse del agarre, no obstante, le fue imposible ya que en cuestión de segundos recibió un golpe de lleno en su abdomen, ocasionando que gimiera de dolor a causa del ataque, él era con quien llevó una mejor relación, ¿por qué lo lastimó? ¿qué ocasionó el enojo del primer Robin? Solo supo que la cercanía entre ambos fue más cercana, causándole cierta pena aunque no comentaría al respecto, además no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna porque la ansiedad adquirió más intensidad, de la nada percibió que las manos ajenas lo agarraron de la cintura con rudeza al presionar esa zona de su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, existieron altas probabilidades de que él volviera a atacar, pero fue peor lo que sucedió ya que gritó ante la sensación de recibir una mordida en la curvatura de su cuello, sintiéndose vulnerable al reaccionar de tal manera, lo incomodo era que también fue atrapado entre los brazos del héroe de Bluddhaven, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por la tristeza, confusión, vergüenza, frustración e impotencia al no entender las causas que desencadenaron estos acontecimientos tan inesperados.

—¿Acaso aún no lo entiendes, Timothy? Me molesta que todavía no te des cuenta de lo valioso que eres, todos en la familia requerimos de Red Robin para superar los retos que causan los villanos o las situaciones difíciles, todas las personas tarde o temprano experimentamos el dolor…no lo puedo negar, pero estás olvidando que también has sido feliz al formar lazos con Kon, Bart, Cassie, Bruce, Alfred, Cass, Cassie, Babs, Selina y claro también conmigo, eres necesario para todos nosotros, BabyBird, sé que siempre sueles ser inseguro de tus capacidades, sin embargo puedes llegar a convertirte en un mejor héroe que yo o incluso que "Batman", porque Tim Drake es increíble en cualquier situación sin importar si llevas puesto el disfraz o no, tienes un lugar especial en mí corazón, ¿qué debo hacer para que lo puedas entender? Es algo frustrante que a pesar de lo inteligente que eres…no te des cuenta de lo que estoy hablando, supongo que en ocasiones las acciones son más contundentes que las palabras, ¿no es así, mí pequeño pajarito? —soltó los cabellos ajenos para luego alzar el mentón adverso mientras iba acercándose lo suficiente al menor, sin previo depositó un pequeño beso en los labios adversos a la vez que lo sostuvo con firmeza de la cintura, al principio el contacto fue suave, pero conforme pasaron lo segundos, mordió el labio inferior ajeno hasta adentrar su lengua en la cavidad bucal por lo que no tardó en iniciar una grácil danza con la impropia, haciéndose notoria la intensidad que comenzó a ocasionar tal cercanía, algo jadeante se separó del menor con una suave sonrisa en sus facciones. En esos momentos Tim sintió vergüenza por lo que acabó de ocurrir, nunca creyó que él lo besará, fue algo inusual, pero en realidad no resultó nada desagradable, de alguna manera inexplicable experimentó una sensación cálida en su pecho, en un intento de ocultar el tono carmesí que cubrieron sus mejillas, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Grayson, tuvo que actuar con tranquilidad, sin embargo, no pudo ya que empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—D-Dick, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa… ¿por qué me besaste? A ti te gustan las mujeres, no los…hombres como yo, quisiera comprender todo lo que está sucediendo, no puedo evitar sentirme perdido en medio de la confusión, en verdad deseo ser más fuerte para proteger a las personas más importantes de mi vida, a la familia, amigos, compañeros y a quien logró cautivarme desde el primer instante en que pude ver sus lindos ojos azul…los cuales me recuerdan al amplio firmamento o al inmenso océano por la intensidad de su mirada, él con una sonrisa consigue calmar a las inseguridades que tengo de varios años atrás.—no creyó que fuera capaz de pronunciar tales cursilerías pero fueron los pensamientos que ocultó durante tanto tiempo, soportó el dolor de verlo con alguien más, de ese amor imposible, desconoció como fue que llegó el amor a su vida, sin embargo, nunca se arrepentiría de los sentimientos que tuvo por su "hermano", la situación sería difícil, lo reconoció por completo, pero en lo único que podía pensar era que tal vez aún tuvo la esperanza de arreglar el asunto pendiente con Jason Todd, ese joven rebelde que todos dieron por muerto, no obstante, al parecer alguien intervino en ese incidente, pues estuvo seguro de que fue él verdadero segundo Robin.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte, Richard, verás…es difícil de explicar, pero Jason está vivo, sé que dirás que debió ser mi imaginación o que de seguro solo compartió características físicas similares, sin embargo, no es el caso, me lo encontré en un callejón mientras caminaba por la ciudad, a causa de las palabras que dijo, tengo la certeza de que tiene deseos de venganza contra su asesino y tal vez…ataque a la familia, me gustaría decirte lo mucho que…te amo, aunque no hay tiempo para eso ya que debemos encontrar una solución para los posibles enfrentamientos que están por suceder. —desvió su mirada hacia otra dirección porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono carmesí a causa de la vergüenza que sintió al comportarse de una manera cursi o incluso puede ser posible que haya sido algo empalagoso, agarró con suavidad la mano ajena hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los adversos, pues en esos momentos tuvo la necesidad de tener un soporte para no perderse en medio de la angustia que en la mayoría de las ocasiones consiguió dejarlo vació, esa desagradable sensación fue asfixiante.

Por otra parte, la explicación del menos sorprendió a "Nightwing", lo cierto era que no pudo negar la posibilidad de que Jason estuviera con vida, pues después de tantas misiones que realizaron en el equipo de "Young Justice" sucedieron cosas que en un principio parecieron ser irreales hasta que sucedieron, si fue verdad que su sucesor tuvo resentimiento a causa de la tragedia que ocurrió hace años, debían prepararse para controlar esta nueva dificultad, era doloroso recordar que ese adolescente rebelde fuese asesinado en un intento de salvar a su madre, la historia de JayBird siempre fue algo triste de contar porque él tuvo carencias…no tuvo la compañía ni la calidez de una familia, todo eso comenzó a cambiar cuando él adquirió el manto de "Robin", sin embargo él "Joker" fue el responsable de asesinar a su "hermano menor", un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ante la idea de volver a ver al joven rudo que se caracterizó por ser un rebelde, no tardó en abrazar a Red Robin entre sus brazos, amaba a su familia de distintas maneras, pero solo Tim fue la persona que pudo enamorarlo, necesitó mantenerlo cerca suyo para sentirse feliz.

De esa manera ambos permanecieron en silencio sin dejar de alejarse de ese abrazo que fue reconfortante para los dos ya que buscaron un consuelo ante tanta tragedia que ocurría dentro de sus vidas como héroes, lo triste consistió en que a pesar de ser una familia, la mayoría de sus integrantes tuvieron problemas de comunicación, que Jason Todd haya vuelto de la muerte será un impacto en la vida de todos, tal pensamiento apareció en la mente de los dos jóvenes héroes, tendrían que volver a enfrentar el dolor en busca de que nadie más tuviera que sufrir, era injusto, ¿verdad? Cuando la tranquilidad apenas comenzó a aparecer, las adversidades aparecieron con tal intensidad, teniendo como objetivo: causar separaciones entre familia y amigos. La balanza de la luz y la oscuridad estuvo en total desbalance porque la maldad de ciertas personas surgió en los corazones de los villanos, pero también incluso algunos defensores de la justicia terminaron por caer ante la crueldad, convirtiéndose en unos seres que buscaban causar daño a los demás. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo sin detenerse ni un solo segundo, debían de actuar con rapidez antes de que ocurrieran más tragedias.


End file.
